User blog:Dante-Must-Die-Mode/What The Heaven And Hell?: Chronological Order.
Okay, before I Start My Third Blog and My First Segment That I Would Like To Call, "What The Heaven And Hell?", I would like to say thank you for supporting you readers for making my small achievement happened. Thanks guys. :) Okay, now back to the topic, so... Now that Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition was now ongoing to the Summer of 2015 release, here's my question that come out to my mind just recently, "WHAT THE HEAVEN AND HELL IS THE CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER OF DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES?" Let's start by saying this, first of all, the DmC: Devil May Cry, is a reboot to the Devil May Cry Games and let's pretend that we're playing hide-and-seek to both "it" (Ninja Theory and CAPCOM) alright? And just remain focus on the''' Main Series'. More importantly, avoid the release dates. Because Release Dates From Devil May Cry Series is just Release Dates, we're talking about only the games at which we're focusing more on about the Storyline itself. So for those who didn't play these following games, '''SPOILER ALERT!' Devil May Cry (2001) Devil May Cry Released on August 23, 2001 and it was directed by Hideki Kamiya. Short Summary: The main story began when there was a story about Sparda who defend Earth 2000 years ago from invading it against from demons. Then, after that, when Dante met a woman who looks the same appearance as her mother, Eva, she attacked him, her name is Trish. Then as the story progresses, when Dante met Nelo Angelo, Dante was impressed and quickly reminds and told him that "This Stinking Hole Was The Last Place That I Thought I'd Find Anyone With Some Guts". After that, Dante finally fights Nelo Angelo, and Dante Won. But, when he's about to deliver a final blow, Nelo quickly evades and counterattacks Dante. Then, after a series of blows to Dante, and about to kill him, a picture of his mother suddenly saw on Dante's half-amulet, resulting to leave Dante alive and quickly flees. Nelo, for the second time, meets Dante again, and Dante told him that "A man with guts and Honor, I like that, but it was a shame you served Mundus." And after Nero removes his mask, revealed as "Vergil" by Mundus, the fight was on. But, after defeating Vergil and vanishes completely, his amulet falls off to the ground, he puts the two amulets together, making it known as "Combined Amulet", and Vergil's "Forced Edge" changes it's true form into a "Sword of Sparda". Next, as the story progresses, Dante made it's way to Mundus to defeat him once and for all. But, when Mundus attack towards Trish, Dante tries to protect her. But when Mundus attacks Dante, this time, Trish protects Dante. Leaving his full madness take him into a true form of Sparda. Then, after the transformation, Dante and Sparda makes their fight to the non-existance in which Dante won the battle. Then, as Dante returns to the surface, Dante leaves the Castle with his amulet, Sparda's sword and Trish with his final words, "This was my Mother's. Now I'm giving it to you. Rest... In Peace." But, when Mundus attacks Dante, returning into his regular state, before fleeing the Island, Trish returns and lends Dante's powers. Afterwards, after defeating Mundus completely, he said that he will come back to rule the human world. After that, as Trish appologizes Dante for what she've done over the last moments and suddenly cries, Dante told her that she's already became human rather being a devil, because "Devil's Never Cry". Finally, after she and Dante left the scene on the island, the shop renamed as "Devil's Never Cry" and the two revealed now as partners. My Review: *Dante Met Trish *Dante Met Nelo Angelo (Vergil) *Dante Met Mundus *And Sparda Betrayed the whole demon kingdom for the sake of humanity 2,000 years ago. *Dante's Shop From "Devil May Cry" to "Devil's Never Cry". Devil May Cry 2 (2003) Devil May Cry 2 Released Last January 25, 2003 and Directed By Hideaki Itsuno. Short Summary: In the beginning of the story, Dante meets Lucia in at the Museum. Then, when he heard about Arius, the antagonist of the story, from Matier, she claims to be one of Sparda's Helper to avoid the invasion, Dante went there to defeat the evil businessman at Uruboros. Then, as the storyline progresses, Arius was defeated by Dante and Dante saw that the Hell's Gate was opened, which Dante flipped the coin and went towards the gate to stop the invasion, the bad thing is that once Dante enters Hell, there's no turning back. After that, as Lucia was at the office, waiting for Dante to Come, a motorcycle came in front of the office, which it was never revealed to the player if Dante was returned. My Review: *Dante's Looks Kinda A Little Too Old. *Dante's Cockiness Has Been Turned Down. *Dante and Lucia. *Short History Of Sparda And Matier. *No Lady or Trish Storyline Involvements. Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (2005) Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Released Last February 17, 2005 and Directed Once Again by Hideaki Itsuno. Short Summary: Lady explains about a short story about Sparda and the twin brothers, Dante and Vergil. Then, as the story goes on, Dante met Arkham, and tries to convince him to take his invitation from his brother. But Dante jump flips quickly when Arkham flips the table and flees. Then, as Dante saw Vergil on the top of Temen-ni-gru, he said that he didn't see Vergil since their last met asking where was the time go. As the game progress, and after defeating the first boss, Cerberus, a woman in the motorcycle, attacks Dante. But, because she was failed to kill Dante using the Kalina Ann, the girl leaves. Then, as the story progresses, at Dante and Vergil's first meet at the top of the Temen-ni-gru, Dante tells to Vergil about how he throws a party, with Vergil appologizing that he was so eager to him that he cannot concentrate for their prepartion for the bash. Then, after their few talks, they fight each other in the rain, but when Vergil stabs Dante after throwing so much blows for one another, Vergil gets his brother's pendant, and left. But, before Vergil was about to flee, Dante, quickly awakens his Devil Trigger and suddenly attacks Vergil. But Vergil quickly guards himself and left. On their third encounter with a mysterious woman, after Dante killed the Leviathan, Dante asks the woman if what is her name during a fight against a group of demons, which the woman answered him to call her whatever he wants. Dante said the words, "Whatever, Lady." Then, as Vergil and Dante met again at the Sacrificial Chamber, Vergil and Dante fights once again and while they were fighting, the two didn't realize that their blood were spilling to the platform where the sacrifcial takes place. Then, as Lady came to stop the fight and tries to kill both of them, Jester, reveals to be as Arkham, attacks the three of them with spilling Lady's blood to the platform. After the sacrifice has been served, the platform arises and a new tower was jutting up to the ground. Next, as the story progresses, as Dante fights Arkham, Vergil quickly attacks Arkham and tries to help Dante defeat Arkham. After they defeat Arkham, Vergil and Dantes marks their last fight to end the brotherly conflict. And finally, Dante wins leaving with both Forced Edge and his amulet. In the end, Dante and Lady starts their own business which named as, "Devil May Cry" due to Lady's reference. While Vergil was at the Fallen of the Forbidden Ones and saw Mundus' eyes, Vergil set to defeat him and tries if he could do the same way as his father. But, unfortunately, he lost and being corrupted by Mundus. My Review: *Dante Has A Young Face. *Dante And Vergil Are Both Twin Brothers. *Dante Has No Business... Yet (At the start of the game) *At the end of the game, Dante was seen wearing a DMC1 Costume. *Vergil Tries to Stop Mundus, but he failed. Devil May Cry 4 (2008) Devil May Cry 4 Released Last January 31, 2008 And It was directed for the third time by Hideaki Itsuno. Short Summary: Devil May Cry 4 story started when Nero was trying to get himself on time to the Opera House. Then, as he made it to the Opera House and Kyrie ends his ceremonial song, suddenly, a man named Dante attacks Sanctus from above. After that, the rest of the order of the sword including Nero, attacks Dante. But, Dante defeats all of the order except for Nero, which start their one-on-one combat. After that, as Dante leaves the building, Dante told Nero that the Order he'd wipeouted were revealed as Demons, which Nero saw and Dante left. In the Castle, Nero discovers a sword from Vergil named the "Yamato" and it was currently being experimented by the order of the sword's Agnus. Nero fends off Agnus' attacks with the aid of a spectral blue demon hovering behind him; after the battle, Nero collapses in exhaustion. Agnus flees back to Sanctus and informs him of Nero’s new-found power. Credo vows to take care of Nero while Gloria takes over Nero’s pursuit of Dante. Nero once more meets Dante, but his quest to capture him is long since forgotten; he wishes to simply pass Dante. However, Dante wants Yamato, the sword used by his twin-brother Vergil, returned to him. A fight ensues where Dante is victorious; however, he decides to let Nero keep Yamato after the latter has “cooled down”. Gloria appears before Dante as Nero leaves; however, it is revealed that Gloria is in fact Trish, Dante’s partner in his demon hunting business “Devil May Cry”. Dante arrives back at the Opera House and kills Agnus. He then retrieves Yamato and uses it to destroy the true Hellgate before confronting Sanctus and the Savior. After discovering that the Savior is invincible from the outside, Dante drives Yamato into the chest of the Savior, where it is retrieved by Nero. Nero defeats Sanctus inside the Savior and rescues Kyrie. Nero eventually uses his Devil Bringer to destroy the Savior and Sanctus. After entrusting Nero with Yamato, Dante departs. (Sorry, I was just too lazy so I just take it to the Devil May Cry 4 page ^_^) My Review: *Vergil's Yamato Was Broken *Dante was kinda on 30s. *Lady has became a little bit older. *A Newcomer named Nero. Final Review There's so a lot of speculations regarding the Chronoligical Order of the Devil May Cry Series in the internet regarding which games is really came first and which game came as the last? So in this Final Review, let's describe what happened in the main series of Devil May Cry Universe by putting it altogether and it's important details behind it: *'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening': **Dante has a young physique and around 20s. He has also a shop, but it was kinda deserted because he was still starting his very own Demon Hunting Business. **By that time, Vergil was not yet corrupted by Mundus. But at the end after the fight between Dante and him, Vergil was about to defeat Mundus in order to follow his father's footsteps, but unfortunately, he was been failed and as a consequence, he must served Mundus. **Lady met both Dante and Vergil. And Lady was young too. **Triggering that DMC was, in fact, the sequel after Devil May Cry 3. Dante was shown in the ending that he is wearing a DMC Costume. *'Devil May Cry': **Dante met Trish for the first time, despite what Dante didn't know is that Trish is Mundus' puppet. **Dante recognizes Nelo Angelo as Vergil. **Dante Killed Nelo Angelo/Vergil. **For some unknown reasons, "Devil's Never Cry" was renamed to "Devil May Cry" in the later installments. *'Devil May Cry 4': **According to Berial's Biography, Berial was "Wrapped in flames, the Demon Berial was born and raised in The Underworld, a land known for its barbarity. As prince to the Demon Emperor, who has been sealed away, Berial faced ruling The Underworld alone." Means that after Dante killed Mundus, Berial is the only lone successor of The Underworld. It also means that this is the sequel to Devil May Cry. **The broken Yamato Sword, which Vergil's personal weapon of choice, was still unknown why it was on the hands of The Order Of The Sword. **Dante's age was now on mid-30s. Alongside Lady and Trish. **Nero was around 18 to 20 years of age, despite of his personality and physique. *'Devil May Cry 2': **Dante's cockiness was down, so I guess his age was around 35 to 40s. **He met Matier, one of Sparda's helpers to defeat the group of demons. **For unknown reasons, Dante was never been revealed if that was him at the ending. **There's no Lady or Trish References. So far... this is my speculation for the chronoligical order. Some say that DMC3 was the first, then DMC4, DMC2, and DMC, others were DMC3, then DMC2, DMC, and DMC4, etc. So whatever the speculations is, I might say that this is right, for me... Category:Blog posts